


[Podfic] cinéma vérité

by the24thkey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie nights with Kaner become a thing once they begin to get recognized enough that physically going to the movies means he spends a couple of days waiting for the Deadspin exposé entitled <em>Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane Have Terrible Taste in Movies, Each Other</em> to hit the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] cinéma vérité

**Author's Note:**

 

 **Fandom:** Hockey RPF

 **Pairing:** Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews

 **Music:** taken from the soundtracks of the respective movies

 **Beta:** fishpatrol

 **Length:** 15:30

 **Size:** 14 MB 

**Download link:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?l0g6xazratr04cd) or [at the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013030308.zip)

 

  
**Notes:** [got a bit longer and more flaily than expected](http://the24thkey.dreamwidth.org/81100.html)

 


End file.
